Crimson Night
by crimson dragonX
Summary: After 30 years Alucard is back and Seras is different from the weak fledgling he remembered. There is a new enemy on the horizon and the two vampires will be tested like never before. Can they survive the new threat to the vampire race? The group Infinity will do anything to rid the world of vampires.
1. Return

**This is my first Hellsing story. I hope you guys like it. **

**This is my take on what happens when Alucard comes back after 30 years. Seras does have both arms and not a shadow arm. Everything else is pretty much the same. Alucard might be OC but I don't see him as cruel, he was once human too and I believe he still knows how to show emotion. **

**Alucard/Seras all the way! XD**

**I don't own Hellsing and never will. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Integra Hellsing laid in her bed fast asleep. The moonlight shined through her bedroom windows highlighting her aged face softly. There was no sound that late at night, nothing to disturb her sleep.<p>

In the basement behind closed doors, a blood trail appeared ontop of a coffin. The blood formed the well-known words,

_I am the bird of Hermes, eating my wings to make me tame._

A shadow appeared inside Integra's room and morphed into a silhouette of a man. As the shadows dissipated, Alucard appeared in his red trench coat and black clothes. He gazed at his master silently, and began to move forward. The only sound was that of his footsteps on the tile floor.

The human still laid silent.

He got close enough to where he could lean over her neck. Alucard opened his jaws with a hissy breath. His sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight. He got close to her neck, so close.

As if a silent alarm woke her, Integra shot up and turned her gun on the intruder and opened fire multiple times. The body was flung back into the wall.

The bedroom door flung open to reveal Seras in her red Hellsing uniform with her two heavy guns pointed to shoot.

"Are we under attack again master!?" she asked wide eyed.

The down figure of Alucard began to laugh like he was out of his mind.

"What a way to greet me. I thought you had forgotten about me." He said.

"Your back!" Seras exclaimed as she moved forward toward her master.

"You're late Alucard. Thirty years too late. I am ancient." Integra said with a mournful expression on her wrinkled face.

"And I'm not?" the king of vampires asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You must be hungry." She said as she stood and moved toward him.

His hair fell into his face and over shadowed his red demonic eyes, "I have not had anything to eat for thirty years. I'm starving."

She just smiled as she loomed over his sitting form. Integra put her right hand to her mouth and bit down on a finger, enough to draw blood. It dripped off her finger and onto the marble floor.

She moved the hand over Alucard's face as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Your home my Count." Integra said softly.

"Back forevermore my Countess." He said as a drop of blood descended to his tongue.

* * *

><p>Seras watched all of this silently. Her master was back after thirty years. She smiled softly as she left the two alone. She disappeared through a portal silently that neither her master nor Integra noticed.<p>

She reappeared in her room and there on her table were two blood packs. She walked over to them and drank one after the other slowly. Saving the coppery taste of them. Her powers grew as her hunger vanished. After that was done she put her weapons away and moved to the rooftop.

Seras gazed out at the red full moon that hung in the air. The night was quiet and calm. The temperature around sixty degrees. It was a wonderful night.

"A very beautiful night." She said softly with a smile.

"That it is." A low voice said behind her, however she did not jump like she used to thirty years ago. He did not scare her when he did that now.

"Hello, master." She said as she half turned to her right toward Alucard who was standing there, watching her as the light of the moon shined down from behind her. It casted one side of her face in light and the other in shadow. Her right eye glowed crimson in the shadow of her face.

She still wore the Hellsing uniform. The short skirt, long socks, and the tight uniform top. Her outer appearance had not changed in the thirty years he had been gone. Her inner self was a total different story. He could sense the power within her. The darkness.

She had been drinking blood for the past three decades.

"You have grown police girl." Alucard said as his eyes locked onto hers.

She smirked, "I believe I have a name, master."

A sly grin came over his face, "Yes. I know."

"Then use it." she replied with an attitude he was not familiar with, when he thought of her. It appears she had really grown.

"You have grown Seras Victoria." He said softly and she smiled.

"It has been a long time." She said as she turned toward to moon again.

"You have been drinking blood. You have accepted your true nature now." He commented as he stood beside her and gazed as the moon.

"Yes, ever since the war. I was tired of being looked down at and that I could not save my fellow Hellsing soldiers. The night Pip died I vowed I would not let myself be so weak, ever again. I avenged his death. Plus now I do not feel bad for drinking blood from people who wish to kill me. " She said sternly.

"You still cling to your humanity slightly." He said.

"I do not drink blood from innocent people. Just the criminals that I am assigned to kill for missions. Other than that I drink blood packs." She replied as she gazed at him.

"I guess I can live with that, for now." He said amused.

"Good." She replied.

Seras moved to the edge of the roof and gazed down. She smiled. Her shadows appeared from within her and she jumped off the roof.

Alucard eyes widened. He prepared to jump and catch her until her shadow wings appeared and she flew up into the air.

"Come fly with me!" she exclaimed with a twirl.

"You idiot." He said with a smile. His shadows appeared and he flew toward her to trap her but Seras moved away with a small laugh.

"You can do better than that!" she laughed.

He growled and tried again, moving faster but she escaped again.

"Come on!" she said with a smirk.

He smirked and transformed into a cluster of bats. They surrounded Seras, she screamed moving her hands to try and keep them away from her face. The bats continued until she was forced to land on the ground.

As quickly as the bats appeared they vanished and Seras felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Alucard moved his mouth close to Seras' ear.

"I caught you, Seras Victoria." He said in his Romanian accent.

Seras felt a shiver down her spin at his voice. She turned her head slightly and smiled, her eyes glowing red.

"Yes you did….. Alucard." Her British accent diminished into a smoother and richer tone. One he had never heard before. It still held a slight British accent but he found that he liked the new tone better.

He was surprised at her for calling him by his name and not master, but he found that he liked it better. His embraced tightened slightly around her. Sears leaned back into him for a few seconds until she remembered what she had said.

She jumped out of his arms and turned toward him with a fearful expressions.

"I…I'm sorry…. ma….master!" she backed away from him, afraid that he would act negatively toward her. Without even looking at him she disappeared into a black portal.

Alucard stood there in silent surprise. What was that?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Stupid… Stupid….STUPID!" _Seras repeated in her head over and over again. What was she thinking!? Calling her master by his name!?

_"__IDIOT!" _She screamed within her mind.

She looked around her bedroom at all of the things Sir Integra had bought her over the years. She had a new coffin bed with black silk sheets. A dark wood dresser and walk in closet. The closet had a secret room inside with loads of weapon and ammo. Everything from medieval times to modern day army guns. Swords, machine guns, daggers, small blades, katana's and a whole lot more.

She was in the weapons room now. As she was having a silent panic attack he gazed her two pride and joys.

One was a set of twin katana's. The blades were black with a silver dragon design running from the tip to the hilt. The guard was black and the handle was black with red designs. They were incased in two black sheaths on a podium, with a bullet proof glass cover.

The swords were The Twin Dragon Shadow Blades.

Her second favorite weapon was right beside the swords, also on a podium with a bullet resistant glass casing. It was a hand gun that looked like her masters Jackal. It was red with a black dragon design carved on both sides. On both sides of the handle was a red ruby with a black diamond pupil.

On one side of the gun, underneath the dragon design were the words "Ut impuras animas, et omnis iurans ex hoc omnes wolrd." (May all the things impure and unholy be banished from this world)

One the other side of the gun it said " Ut omnes animae requiescat in pace." (May these impure souls rest in peace)

The bullets were melted silver crosses and the gun could hold ten rounds. It was called The Crimson Dragon.

Seras began to calm down. Her master had not come to punisher her yet, so maybe he just brushed it off? She did not know with her master. He was unpredictable.

"_Seras come to my office now." _Integra said in her mind. She opened a portal to the office and stepped through to the other side.

"Good. You did not keep me waiting. I have a mission for you." Integra said from behind her desk.

"What is it Sir?" Seras asked as she stood straight.

"A freak vampire has been hunting down humans at a gothic club close to town. I need you to find it and destroy it."

"Of course Sir, but what about Master?" Seras asked.

"He is bound to the mansion until he has his thirst under control. It should not take more than two days. After that it should be back to like before he vanished. Now go and change clothes. I am sure that new black outfit you bought should do nicely." Integra dismissed her.

"Yes Sir Integra." The vampire saluted and phased through the floor to her bed chambers.

She walked to the closet and went to get the clothes Integra has mentioned. Seras went over to the right side of the closet and pulled out an all-black outfit. She held it up to the full length mirror and gazed at it.

It was a tight leather long sleeve shirt and a dark grey corset over the waist. The pants were tight long black pants. The boots where also dark grey and almost knee high with three fake silver buckles on the outside. They were two inch wedged heels. A black trench coat went along with the clothes and Seras bought a black belt with holsters for guns and ammo.

She put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a goth. She went over to a jewelry box and picked up a black chocker necklace with a red ruby hanging from it. She put it on and the coat.

Seras went over to the weapons room and pulled out two black glocks with 10 millimeter shells with two extra clips and put them in her holsters.

She exited the closet and used a portal to appear outside Integra's office door, that was closed.

Seras knocked and was give permission to enter. She wanted to show the Hellsing her new clothes. Seras entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Before she had entered the room she had felt her master was in there. She schooled her features into one of seriousness.

"Is this alright Sir Integra?" she asked as she looked at the other blond and ignored her master for the time being.

Integra smirked, "That will do." She held out a folder with the mission location. Seras took it with a shadow tentacle.

"I will take my leave of you Sir Integra….. Master." Seras said as she gazed at him as he was standing in the corner of the room. She opened a portal and vanished through it to her destination.

After she left Alcuard just stared at where his fledgling had been. What was the mission where she would have to dress like that?

He was surprised by her behavior again. The last time she had been shy and meek, just like he had remembered from thirty years ago. Now she was more serious and unemotional not even an hour later.

What had happened while he was away?

Alucard smiled up at the full moon. It would be interesting to see what happened next with his police girl….. no, his Seras Victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter one! I hope you all like it!<strong>

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**crimson dragonX**


	2. Things Change

**Here is chapter 2! A lot sooner than I expected!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Seras' outfit from last chapter is what Selene from The Underworld movies wears. I don't own those movies!**

**To meow2- Thank you for the review. Yes, in the first chapter Alucard was still….Alucardish. However he will become more emotional as the story goes on. More ruthless to his enemies and softer to Seras. As for Seras she will be growing more of a back bone as the story goes on. Please be patient! **

**In this chapter I focus more on Alucard and Seras' relationship. I hope I do not disappoint! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seras stepped out of the portal in an ally way across from the club where her mission was to take place. The neon sign of the name of the club glowed brightly in the darkness.<p>

_Shadow Den _

It was a… interesting name to say the least.

Seras sighted and made her way to the side of the building. She used her third eye to see inside the club. She was parallel to a side of the dance floor that was hidden in shadow. No one was close to the wall. She could phase through the wall without being seen by the humans.

Seras walked straight through the wall and appeared inside the club, hidden by the dark lighting of the room. She looked around and found an empty booth at the back of the room, where she could watch the humans around her and search for her target. She sat down and waved a waitress over for an order.

"What can I get you?" the barley clothed woman asked.

"A glass of red wine." Seras said.

"Okay, coming right up." the woman disappeared into the large crowd of people around the bar.

Seras looked out at the dance floor and watched as the humans danced around. Some wore all black, others red and black. The theme was black and red. One guy was dressed like a stereotype Dracula, with the long black cape and black vest over a white shirt. A red cross necklace hanging from around his neck. Fake vampire teeth inside his mouth.

Seras smirked, if only her master could see this guy. He would rip the man's heart out in two seconds flat. She was sure her master did not wear that in the time of Abraham Van Hellsing. Stupid Bram Stocker.

Some woman were dressed like vampire sluts, with short skirts and fishnet leggings and very little covering their chests. Make up galore. Seras was confused. What was going on?

The waitress came back with a wine glass and a bottle of red wine.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. What is going on? Why are people dressed like vampires?" Seras asked as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"It's Thursday night, every Thursday is Vampire Night."

The woman walked off after that comment, probably going to wait on other people.

"You have got to be kidding me." Seras sighted and took a sip of wine. She had come to like the taste, but she could not understand how she could drink it without blood. She might have to ask her master.

After she finished her first glass Seras poured another and decided to get to work. From what the yellow folder said she was looking for a male vampire that looked to be in his mid-thirties. Brown short spikey hair, with a scar on the right side of his cheek and of course red eyes.

Seras made sure her guns were loaded and the safety on. Just in case the confutation went outside away from public eyes. She downed her second glass and walked around the room.

Boys tried to grab her and dance with her but Seras pushed them aside. She was not here for them. She had a vampire to kill. She scoffed to herself, lowly freak vampires. They were not even real night walkers.

Seras then smirked.

If someone had told her she would be acting this way thirty years ago, she would have cried because a large portion of her humanity was gone. She still had a since of naivety and innocence about her. She was still nice and respectful to those who she cared about. She still had most of her human feelings. Seras just was not scared of drinking blood. It was her food source, just like how animals were food to most humans.

Seras made her way to the upper level of the building that over looked the dance floor below. There were red velvet couches all along the wall. Men had woman dancing on their laps and chugging alcohol like no tomorrow.

One man caught her eye. He was surrounded by at least five dancers. He was laughing to one of them and had his hand around her waist, sitting down.

Seras smiled and caught his eye. He smirked and beckoned her over. Her black trench coat bellowed out behind her as she walked, but still concealed her weapons.

She stopped in front of the freak and gazed at him.

"Well, if it isn't Selene. It is nice to meet you death dealer." The man said with a smirk as he shooed the other woman away leaving Seras alone with him.

She smirked. He did not know how right he was. She was dressed like the movie character from the early 2000's. All she needed was short black hair, taller height, skinner body, and blue almost silver eyes.

"What can I do for you Selene?" the freak said as he gazed her body up and down.

"How about we get out of here and I can tell you?" Seras asked with a purr and the freaks gaze turned hungry.

"Sure thing sweetheart."

She and the freak made their way down to the ground floor and Seras paid for her wine and the two made their way out of the club.

Seras watched the vampire from the corner of her eye. The freak put his arm around her shoulders. They made it two blocks until the freak drug her into a dark alley way and pushed her up against the wall.

"Now my Selene. What is it you wanted to tell me?" the guy put his hands on her hips and smirked.

Seras leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You can die."

Before the freak knew what happened Seras broke out of his arms and drew her gun, shooting him in the shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound and the guy staggered back away from her. He hissed, baring his fangs at her.

Seras did the same, pointing her gun at him again. The vampire pulled out his own gun and shot at her. She turned into mist and the bullets went through her and embedded themselves in the wall behind her.

Seras shot forward and pinned him against the wall, trapping him with her shadows. The freak was no match for her and she bit into his neck. The freaks blood poured down her throat, and with it his memories.

_He woke up on a metal table with three doctors standing over him. He saw every detail around him, down to the smallest piece of dirt in the air. _

_"__You're awake. A little too soon" One of the doctors said as he help the man up._

_"__What is going on?" he asked._

_"__Do you remember your name?" another doctor asked._

_"…__.No." the man replied._

_"__The chip is working." The same doctor explained._

_" __Once the chip is finished then he will be ours to control." The first doctor said._

_"__What are you taking about!?" the man asked._

_"__Put him back to sleep. The master wants this completed before he returns." The third doctor commanded._

_"__Alright." _

_"__Fine."_

_"__Wait! No. Get away from me!" the man struggled until he was forced back into unconsciousness._

_He woke up again in an unfamiliar place with a hunger he had never known before. The room was windowless and he laid on an old bed against the wall. The door to the room opened and a tray with three blood packs on it. The tray was put on the floor then kicked toward him. The door slammed shut. _

_He lunged for the blood packs and drained them._

_A few days later he was told that he was a new improved version of the Millennium group freak vampire. They told him that the freak vampire was not the only thing they were creating, but they did not tell him what it was exactly. The doctors explained who Millennium was. He was told as long as he did what he was told to do, then he would not be killed by the people who did this to him. _

Seras pulled away from him and the freak fell to the ground, turning into a pill of ash. She was confused. Who was this new freak vampire group and what did they want? Also who or what was this other weapon this group was making besides the improved freak vampire? She saw that the conversation the freak had with the people who turned him was about three weeks ago.

This undercover club killing was his first mission.

She needed to tell Integra that there was a new Millennium group or whatever they called themselves.

Seras opened a portal to the Hellsing Mansion and stepped through. She came out at Integra's closed office door.

She knocked and got permission to enter.

Seras walked in, closing the door. It was around just 12:00. Seras had been at the club for about an hour and thirty minutes.

"Your back. Good, report." Integra looked up from her paper work.

"Enemy has been silenced." Seras said.

"Good, anything else?"

"Yes, however it is troubling."

Integra gazed at he with a hard expression, "Troubling?"

"I killed the freak by sucking his blood. His memories showed that he was a type of new vampire freak. Better than Millennium. However it did not explain how he was a new and improved version. The people who did this to him sounded like a new millennium group but go by a different name."

"What is that?"

Seras sighted, "I don't know the people in the memory did not give that much information on who they were. They also said they were working on a new weapon or creation that is better than any freak vampire. Again they did not say what it was."

Integra looked down, "This is bad. A new enemy like our last one and maybe worse. For now if we get other reports like this I will send spies out and try to gather information about this new group. Good work Seras. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir!" Seras saluted her and phased to her room. She looked around her room and spotted her sketch pad and pencils. Over the last thirty years Seras had had lessons in art, playing piano and violin. The sketching and playing piano were a few of her favorite things to do on a night without missions.

She decided that her black outfit was actually really comfortable and decided to leave it on. Seras made her way out of her room and up to the higher levels of the mansion. As she pasted her master's room she felt his presence inside and decided to leave him alone. Once she made it to the ball room, Seras shut the double doors and went over to the violin that was next to the piano. A CD player was on top of the black piano.

She put it the soundtrack from the early 2000's TV show Merlin. She put it on track 5. Seras pressed play then got ready to play the string instrument. The song was Arthur's and Gwen's Love Theme. Most of the song was violin with other instruments.

It was one of her favorite songs to play. Seras also loved to play songs by Violinist Lindsey Stirling.

As the intro to the love song began Seras lost herself within the music. It was great way to release emotion or calm down. As she began to play the first notes Seras willed the lights to come on a low setting. The ball room was cast in a soft glow. The light of the moon shined down upon her as she moved around the room slowly, playing the music.

* * *

><p>Alucard made his way up to the higher levels of the mansion. He was so board. He had just finished his sixth blood pack since he got back from defeating his inner souls. As he passed the doors to the ballroom he heard the sound of music.<p>

Interest peaked, Alucard phased through the doors. What he saw surprised him. Police Girl was play a violin. The music began to fade as Seras finished the last notes. She stood there silent then smiled, turning around.

He watched as she went over to a cd player and took out the cd and put another in.

"Hm, I feel like playing Moon Trance." She said to herself. She put the cd in and waited.

Alucard listened to this "Moon Trance" song and found he liked it. It combined violin with drums, and other sounds to make music. Seras' playing was wonderful. He watched as she lost herself in the music. It started out slow but then began to pick up. She exploded into a flurry of movement as she played. She looked happy.

He was surprised she had learned out to play an instrument. He wondered, briefly, if she would play for him if he asked.

As the song came to a close she spun one more time in a circle and finished the song. Another song came on but she did not play. Seras went over to the CD player and turned it off. She set the string instrument in its case and went over to the piano.

Alucard was surprised again. She also knew how to play the piano. She played around with the keys, trying to decide what to play. After about twenty seconds she sat straight and began. The first notes were soft and slow.

He continued to watch her play as she had her eyes closed. He guessed she did not sense him. After about two minutes playing he came up behind her.

As he was about to grab her shoulder he heard her singing softly, "There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours. And can you feel the love tonight it is where we are."

He froze and gazed at her. It was a love song? He had never heard it before. Her voice was…. Beautiful. He smirked, he hated to disturb her but playing with her was so much fun.

As she continued to play he finally sat his hands on her shoulders. He got the reaction he wanted.

Seras jumped in her seat and whirled around to face who had startled her. Her eyes widened at seeing her master smirking at her.

"Hello Police Girl. I did not know you played the piano or violin."

"M….master, What are you doing here?" Seras asked.

"I heard music coming from inside here and decided to investigate. I must say I am surprised."

"Well, I learned how to play while you were gone." She replied with a sad tone that did not go unnoticed by Alucard.

His eyes softened as he looked at her and spoke softly, "Did you miss me Seras Victoria?"

She looked wide eyed at him until she sighted and gazed at him with a soft expression, "Yes, I did."

"I heard you."

Seras looked into his eyes with confusion, "What?"

"Over the past thirty years I have heard your voice. I stopped hearing Integra's after fifteen years. Yours I never stopped hearing." He replied as he placed his hand on her shoulder and took his glasses off with the other.

Seras gazed into his crimson eyes with her own. She silently gasped at what she saw. His eyes were looking at her with warm and soft heat, even if his face was almost expressionless.

Wait, no. His face also showed an almost surprised expression. Probably from the fact that he never stopped hearing her voice.

"I never stopped believing you would come back….Alucard." Seras whispered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Alucard smiled. His hand on her shoulder moved to her cheek.

"I know." He whispered back.

Seras smiled and turned around back to the piano. Neither commented on that she used his name again. Secretly both of them like hearing her say it, even if she was still his fledgling.

He sat down beside her.

"Do you know how to play?" she asked.

"I used to when I was alive. It has been a long time." He responded as he played around with the keys.

"I could teach you. If you wanted." Seras explained as she stared into his soft crimson eyes that for once was not filled with an insane look.

"I would like that." Alucard responded with a smile.

The rest of the night, the two vampires lost themselves within the music of the piano.

* * *

><p>Seras woke up the next night feeling fresh but also hungry. She pressed a button on her coffin bed remote and the lid raised up. She climbed out of bed and went over to her table. There were two blood packs within the bucket of ice. Her sinced the time was around sun down.<p>

After she drank both blood packs Seras phased into her red Hellsing uniform. She made her way up to Integra's office and was given permission to enter.

The Hellsing leader was sitting at her desk, eye glasses in place.

"Sir Integra." Seras saluted and stood up straight.

Integra smirked as she looked up from her work, already knowing what Seras wanted to ask.

"Sorry, you don't have a mission right now."

"Okay, I will see you later." Seras phased to the roof of the mansion. The moon was full again and she smiled. She always felt like she gained strength from being hit by the moonlight. Perhaps because she was a creature of the night. She turned her attention to some of the guards walking around the perimeter of the building. She found herself having fun messing with them. Appearing behind them silently, phasing through walls or floors when they least expected it. She smirked.

Good lord, she was behaving like her master.

**"****Police girl, come to my room. I have something to discuss with you."** Alucard's voice said in her mind.

**"****Yes, Master."**

With that she opened a portal outside of Alucard's room. She stepped out of it and gazed at the door leading to his room. She knocked twice and was given permission to enter.

Seras opened the door, which gave a loud squeak as the hinges moved. She walked into the dark room but with her vampire eye sight, she could see clearly. The door slammed shut behind her. It did not scare her.

Seras looked around the room and saw his coffin in the left corner of the room. His throne like chair sat in the middle of the room with the small table in front of it. Alucard sat in the chair, gazing at her from within the darkness. His hat and glasses were on the ground beside the chair. He only had on his white undershirt, black pants, and black riding boots.

Two glasses sat on the table, both filled with blood.

"What is it you need Master?" Seras asked as she moved forward.

He smirked, "Come have a drink with me." He did not answer her question.

Seras made it to the table, a chair appeared from Alucard's shadows and she sat down.

She took the glass and sipped on the blood slowly. Her eyes met his across the table.

"Tell me police girl do you think of yourself as a true nosferatu?" Alucard gazed at her.

Seras was surprised. Did she? She drank her blood, trained herself when he was gone, and protected Sir Integra for the past thirty years. Her powers were strong, in her opinion. The only thing that….

Her eyes widened. The only thing was that…. she had not drunk his blood. She was still his fledgling.

Alucard smirked at her. She had figured it out.

"Yes, you may be powerful but you are not a true vampire until you are released from me."

"M….master." Seras whispered.

Alucard move faster than she could see. Her glass was snatched out of her hand and put down on the table. He lifted Seras up around her waist and sat her on his lap. She gasped and blushed at their close proximity.

"Will you drink my blood and become the vampire you were always meant to be?" he whispered into her ear that sent a chill down her spine.

Alucard pulled back from her to gaze into her eyes with his. He watched as she thought it over.

"But our bond…. I…." she stuttered.

"Yes our bond as master and fledgling will die, but you will be stronger than the past thirty years. You will be your own master, you won't have to obey my every command." He explained.

"But…. I…" she stuttered.

"If you choose to you will still be able to live here in the Hellsing mansion as an agent. We do not have to part ways just because we are no longer are master and servant." He continued.

She stared at him for about twenty seconds then nodded.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" she whispered.

He did not talk but unbuttoned his shirt until it hung open. Seras could not help by gaze at him. He did not have a lot of muscle but he was strong. His abs were toned but not that of a weight lifter. His chest looked smooth as silk and pale. Her gaze went back up to his and she was surprised to see a hunger in them. It was hidden but she was still able to see the heat in his gaze.

Alucard put his right hand to the back of her neck and pushed her close to his neck. He turned his head to the right to give her more room to bit. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He saw the hunger growing with in her eyes, felt it as her body went stiff against his.

He knew she could smell his powerful blood running through his veins. Alucard was not going to deny her.

"Come police girl. Drink." He whispered as he put more pressure on her neck.

She moved forward and put one hand on the opposite side of his head of where she was going to bit and the other wrapped around his shoulders. She moved until her mouth came into contact with his skin and stayed there. She lightly licked his pulse point until he gasped lightly.

Seras was losing herself within his scent and power. She could feel the power flowing through his veins. She needed to taste it, now.

Seras kissed his neck with the lightest touch, then bit down softly.

Alucard's blood exploded into her mouth and she groaned. It was amazing. As the blood entered her mouth and she swallowed, Seras felt her powers grow tenfold. She became aware that as she continued to drink, her bond with Alucard began to shatter like glass. It was like cracks appeared within the glass and grew until it finally shattered, never to be reformed.

Alucard was surprised. He had never felt so much ecstasy. He had had his blood drank before by his brides when he was known as Dracula but this was….. amazing. He moaned as Seras continued to drink. He also felt the moment when their bond broke, he could not read her mind anymore like he used to. His hands came up to her back and he slid them down her back softly as he moaned.

"Seras…" Alucard whispered.

She purred in response.

He began to feel light headed, and dug his fangs into her neck and she broke away from him. She grasped him by the hair pushing him closer to her.

"Alucard…" she moaned.

He growled.

He broke away from her and gaze at her with crimson eyes, "Say it." he whispered.

"Alucard…" she said softly as her nose brushed his.

"Seras Victoria." He whispered with a light nuzzle to her neck.

* * *

><p>It had been a four months since Seras had drank his blood. They had gone on numerous missions together. In those four months Integra's health had diminished. She had been sick for three years before Alucard had returned. The smoking had finally caught up to her.<p>

She had cancer.

Now she was bed ridden. On some days she slept most of the time.

One night Seras was called into Integra's bedroom. Alucard was already there along with the butler, William. The doctor was by the bedside and shook his head and walked over to William.

"She only has a little time left."

"Thank you for making her comfradible" William whispered and the doctor left the room.

"Alucard…" Integra whispered. The vampire kneeled at her bedside.

"Yes my master." He said.

"It seems my time is up. I am glad I got to see you before I moved on."

"I could…." He began.

"No, I was born human and I will die one." She stated firmly.

"As you wish."

"I want half of the family fortune to pay for the soldiers services. The rest will go to charity and lingering damage from the battle thirty years ago." Integra said.

"Of course." Alucard responded.

"I want you to be careful. We don't know the reason for this new Millennium group. I only ask that you come to London's defense should they attack. If you do become King of vampires again then I hope you will be a fare ruler."

Alucard just nodded.

" You have been a good servant Alucard. I will miss you." She whispered.

Alucard took her hand and kissed the back of it. He stood and moved away.

"Seras…"

The female vampire moved and sat on the bed with Integra and smiled sadly. She took the woman's hand in hers.

"Don't frown, it does not suit you."

"Yes Sir." Seras whispered.

"I want you to keep Alucard in check. Don't let him loose himself. Protect London and the Queen as a request from me."

"Okay." Seras gazed at Integra softly.

"Be there for Alucard, he needs you more than you know." Integra's voice lowered until she was barley heard.

"Yes, Integra." Seras whispered as a blood tear escaped her eye.

"Thank….. you…." Integra's hand went limp in Seras' and she heard the Hellsing's heart stop beating.

The last of the great Hellsing family was gone.

The funeral was held three days later. She was buried beside her father, grandfather. Her will was carried out and dealt with. The soldiers were paid and the rest went to charities and repairs to London.

Alucard and Seras watched the funeral from a hill with a huge tree that overlooked the grave yard, protected from the mid-day sun. Alucard wore the same red outfit with hat and red glasses. Seras wore a black floor length dress.

As the casket was lowered into the ground Seras looked up at Alucard.

"What happens now?" she asked.

He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, "Now we leave."

Seras' eyes widened, "Leave?"

"Yes, we leave in a few hours."

"What about the new enemy group and London?" Seras asked as she faced him.

"They do not care for London. If they are anything like Millennium, then they will be coming after me."

"But… Alucard."

"Pack your bags. We are heading home." Alucard stated as he turned to her and took his glasses off.

"Home?" Seras asked.

"The place of my birth, death, and rebirth." He said with a smile.

Seras eyes widened. There was only one place. The setting for the famed Dracula story by Bram Stoker.

"Yes, Seras we are going to Romania."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**That was one of my longest chapters for a story I have ever written! XD**

**I hope it was not too choppy. The real plot begins in Alucard's home land. The first chapter and this one was more of a transition. I hope you all won't be too mad at me for killing Integra off so soon, but it was necessary for the story.**

**I don't own any songs by Disney or Lindsey Stirling or the TV Show Merlin! They are owned by their respectful owners! XD**

**The Disney song Seras' played was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite this story! XD**

**crimson dragonX**


	3. Arrival

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you to- Countess Tifa, iliveformangaandanime, Sasha88, MateusMT, ayelen rock, The Vengace of Khyran, and Meow2 for your reviews! It made my day! XD**

**I don't own Hellsing at all! Or Twilight! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About six hours after the funeral Seras made her way down to her room to pack all of her belongings. She was a little sad, she would be leaving the only home she had known for the past thirty years.<p>

It took her about twenty minutes to pack everything except her twin dragon blades and her crimson gun. She changed out of her floor length dress and put on the skin tight black outfit she wore from her mission with the new and improved freak vampire. She strapped her twin dragon swords (that were in their sheaths) to her back in a "X" formation. The buckles snapped on each side of her torso. Her crimson gun went into her right hip holster.

After she put on her black trench coat- that resembled Alucard's red one- she made her way up to the higher levels of the mansion. Her shadows carrying her five _large_ suitcases for her.

She made it to the front foyer where William was waiting. As she approached him he smiled sadly to her.

"I will miss you Seras." He said softly.

"I will miss you too." She replied as she hugged him, being careful not to hurt him.

"I hope you will come back and visit every once in a while?"

"Don't worry I will. I would never forget you William." Seras said as she let go of him.

William had some of the solders load her things into a black limo and made sure another car would be there for her and Alucard's coffins. They would make their way to the airport, where Seras and Alucard would get there tickets and fly in a private jet.

They would not be able to fly all the way to the castle. After the flight they would take a three to four hour train ride to Transylvania, then have to take a carriage the rest of the way to Alucard's castle.

"Everything is ready Sir. We are just waiting on Master Alucard." A soldier said as he stopped in front of the human and vampire.

"Good. You are dismissed." William said with a nod of his head.

The solder walked away leaving Seras and William alone once again.

_"__Mon Cheri…." _

Maybe not.

Seras sighed, "Yes Pip?"

_"__Are we really going to Transylvania?"_ the familiar asked as he came out of her shadows.

"Yes we are."

_"__Hm, well at least we are getting out of London. I have never liked it, Mon Cheri."_

"I know Pip." Seras said as she glanced at him.

"I still cannot fathom why you have him as your familiar Seras." A voice said behind her.

Seras and William turned to see Alucard phasing through the floor.

"He was the first human I drank from. We had a friendly relationship before he died. Plus he has helped me fight our enemies for the last thirty years." Seras said as she turned to her former master.

"Whatever you say Seras." Alucard came up beside her. "We will be leaving now William. Take care."

"Of course Alucard. Please come back soon." William said with a smirk.

"Don't count on it." Alucard stated but also smirked, he really did not mean it. He had grown fond of the butler, he was no Walter but he was a good friend.

Pip went back inside Seras when she made her way to the limo, Alucard following behind her. Alucard opened the door for Seras and she claimed in with him behind her.

The dark window tinted car moved out and onto the long driveway of the Hellsing mansion. Seras lifted her gaze to Alucard and saw that he was staring at her as well.

"Alucard?"

"What is on your back Seras? Are they swords?" he asked as he gazed at her sheathed swords.

She took them off her back and held them in her lap. She took one out and then set the other on the seat beside her. Seras ran her black gloved hand along the dragon design on the blade.

"Yes they are. William had them made for me when I got interested in Japanese history." Seras replied as she moved her gaze from the sword to the elder vampire.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Seras handed the sword to him.

Alucard took it in his right hand and looked at the blade, design, and hilt. It was a marvelous piece of work. He twirled it in his hand a bit. It was sturdy and made very well.

"Does it have a name?"

"Actually it is a twin set. The other is in the other sheath." Seras said as she took the second one out and showed him. The two swords were identical.

"I named them The Twin Dragon Shadow Blades." Seras continued, "It is kind of a mouth full but I love them."

"They don't seem very practical for fighting freaks." Alucard commented.

"I don't fight with them. I learned how to sword fight about ten years ago. They are merely for practice and to look good. However once I did have to us one to kill a vampire. I had them with me just in case I ran out of bullets, which I did, and I stabbed him in the heart and head with one of the swords." Seras explained.

"They are made with blessed silver?" Alucard asked.

"They are not completely made of blessed silver, but with a strong metal. It stings my hand if I don't have gloves but not too bad." Seras replied.

"Interesting. Any other new weapons you have not shared with me?" Alucard asked as he gave the sword back and she put them back in their sheaths but did not put them on her back.

"Yes a gun William made me." Seras said ands he took out the gun from her holster. It resembled his Jackal in almost every way except for the black dragon design on both sides and that the fact that it was red.

"I guess it also has dragon somewhere in the title?" he asked as he took the gun in hand. It was not as big as his Jackal but close. It probably used the same sized bullets too.

"Yes," she blushed lightly and smiled, "The Crimson Dragon."

"You have an obsession with dragons my dear." Alucard said in mock seriousness.

"I like them! They are so majestic and powerful!" Seras exclaimed and she took back her gun and put it away.

"Hm, whatever you say Sears." He replied with a smirk.

They stayed silent for a while as they made their way to the airport. It was about fifteen minutes until they would get there. Seras looked at her former master as he got out a bottle of blood wine and two glasses.

"Drink with me." He said as he handed her a glass filled with the red liquid.

"Sure." Seras took the glass and took a sip, savoring the taste.

"What has happened during my absence?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Well, after the war there were still some freak vampires alive, so we searched and destroyed them. I trained my powers with Pip's help and protected Integra." Seras gave a small summery.

"Well, then I guess I will have to test your strength for my own, once we get to Transylvania." Alucard said as he took a drink of his blood wine.

"Alright….. Alucard if I can ask?" Seras looked nervous as she gazed at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, I read the book Dracula by Bram Stocker and was wondering… was any of it true?"

As she spoke Alucard's confused expression morphed into a blank and emotionless look. He was lost in his thoughts for a few seconds remembering what had happened. Of his last moments before his enslavement.

"It was very similar." He began with his eyes closed and Seras turned toward him to listen.

"I did not die as the book said obviously, but I was stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake. At that time it did wound me. It was just Van Hellsing and me. Mina and Johnathan had already left. He was a cruel man and bound me to him and his family." Alucard opened his eyes and looked at Seras shocked and sad expression.

"After I woke up from the binding he told me what he had done. After that he restricted my powers and put me to sleep. I did not awaken until he needed me ten years later. One-hundred years later I was woken up by Integra when she was a little girl. The rest I am sure you know." Alucard continued.

"Yeah, but about Mina, did you love her?" she asked softly after a few seconds of silence.

"She was different than my three brides, I would call it more of an obsession. I was more physically attracted to her than anything else." Alucard explained.

"Hm, well I never liked her in the book anyway. She seemed too innocent to be real. Lucy just seemed like a whore." Seras replied with a frown and Alucard chuckled.

"What about Dracula, what did you think about him?" he asked as he gazed into her soft red eyes.

Seras looked shocked, "But your, well… him. Dracula."

"Yes. And?" Alucard questioned with a smirk.

"Well I thought you…. Uh he was someone who was not a complete monster but someone who could learn to love one day….. if given the chance." She said the last part softly as she looked into his crimson eyes with a smile.

Alucard was surprised. She thought he was not a complete monster? How could she think that? He relished the thought of ripping Father Anderson to shreds and killing him over and over. He felt glee as he killed freak vampires with his own hands.

How could she think that he was not a monster?

She must have read his expression and replied, "Even if you go crazy with your enemies you have shown a protective nature toward me and Integra. You have protected me more times than I could count. Even when I did not drink blood when I was first turned you were not as mean or spiteful than you could have been."

She took both of their gloves off and intertwined their hands together and kissed the back of his hand lightly.

Alucard just looked at her with wide eyes.

_Seras…._

* * *

><p>"Wake up. We are about to land." Was the first thing Seras heard as her coffin lid was raised.<p>

"Already?" she groaned out as she sat up.

"Yes." Alucard replied as he stood up and made his way back to the seating area.

Seras came to join him after she drank a blood pack and sat down across from him. She looked out and saw a modern looking city. With sky scrapers and technology of this day and age.

"Wow, the city is so modern!" Seras exclaimed as she looked out of the window.

"Of course. It is the capital of Romania. Some small villages are still as they were in my time." Alucard explained.

"Oh. Still I can't wait to see the city!" she said with an excited expression.

The plane landed and both vampires made their way to the airport parking lot, with their belongings trailing behind them in an airport cart.

There was two black cars in the silent lot. One was a black hurst, for their coffins and a car for them to ride in.

After the vampires got into the car they made their way to the train station ten minutes away. Seras watched as the houses flew by as the car sped through the streets.

She could not wait until they reached their destination.

* * *

><p>"Uh, where are we?" Seras asked as she stepped off the train. They were at the last stop of the train's route, in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"We are just about twenty miles away from the mountains and the castle. Our ride should be here shortly." Alucard replied as he unloaded their things from the back of the train.

The conductor was in a trance, so Alucard could us his shadows to help him. They had been the only passengers at this time of night. It was around one in the morning now. They still had a ways to go to get to the mountains.

Fog had settled in the area around them for miles. Seras looked out to the woods in front of her as she heard the sound of horse hoofs in the distance.

A few minutes later a black carriage with two onyx colored horses came out of the dense fog. The train began to pull away as the carriage came to a stop at the bottom of the train platform.

Alucard and the luggage moved down the steps as two men came down from the back of the carriage. Seras followed behind.

"My Lord, it is glorious to have you back." One man said, no vampire. His eyes were red and skin pale as the moonlight.

The other vampire began to move her and Alucard's things onto the back of the carriage with a bow to Alucard.

"It is good to be back." Alucard said with a smirk, "This is my former fledgling Seras Victoria."

The servant turned toward her hand took her hand, kissing the back lightly, "A pleasure Lady Seras."

Seras' eyes widened slightly and a nervous smile appeared, "It's nice to meet you. Just Seras will be fine. Thank you."

"My Lord, everything is ready." The other male vampire said with a bow.

"Good." Alucard said as he made his way to the open carriage door.

Seras followed after and Alucard helped her in first and he shut the door behind him. The two other vampires got on the back of the carriage. The carriage driver cracked the whip and the horses shot forward into a run.

It sped through the fog and toward their final destination.

After about ten minutes Seras heard the howl of wolves in the distance.

"The children of the night! What sweet music they make!" Alucard said with a smirk to Seras.

She laughed. It was one of the most well- known sayings of Dracula from any play, or film. She smiled as she thought of when she was little.

"When I was little I did not believe in vampires or anything supernatural."

"Hm, and now?" he asked as he glanced at her.

"Of course the answer would be I believe now." She responded, "Every time I would read Dracula I would always compare it to Twilight. I always liked Dracula better. Vampires do _not_ sparkle!"

"I have read the Twilight Saga as well. I always liked the Volturi." Alucard answered.

"I guess, but they were so power hungry. My favorite character was Renesmee. She was so cute! Rosalie was another favorite character of mine. But I felt sad for her. She always wanted a baby put could not have one." Seras said with a smile.

"I admit the child was interesting to read about." Alucard asked.

"Yes. However I found it surprising Bella would be able to get pregnant." Seras commented as she gazed at her hands.

"Why? Male vampires were able to procreate just not the females." Alucard said as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I just thought the baby would be too strong to give birth to. I mean a human giving birth to a half vampire child? It was hard to read about and the movie was kind of graphic!" Seras said exclaimed.

"Seras…..You do know that female vampires can get pregnant? Right?" Alucard asked.

She froze and her eyes snapped to his, "…..What?"

"Just because a fictional book said female vampires cannot have children does not mean a real female vampire cannot as well." Alucard said.

"But the body is dead. We do not grow….. or anything." She said slowly.

"A female can only become pregnant every one-hundred years and it only happens when mates drink each other's blood at the same time." Alucard explained.

"Oh, well. That is surprising." She said in a state of awe, "I always thought having a family was lost to me once I became a vampire."

"No. It is possible." He said.

She smiled up at him with a soft expression, "I'm glad."

He smirked in return. He hoped one day that she had the family she deserved.

* * *

><p>After the embarrassing conversation with Alucard, Seras took a nap. She was still tired from everything that had happened.<p>

She was woken up by Alucard calling her name. Her eyes flickered open and gazed at him.

"We are almost to the castle. We have about five minutes." Alucard said as he laid his head in one hand and looked out the window.

"Okay." Seras looked out the window as well. They were heading for the foot hills of the Carpathian Mountains.

"What do you think the castle will look like?" she asked.

"The descendants of the gypses that served me as Dracula have kept the place in good shape. I have earn quite a bit of money in my years in Hellsing. Plus still having some of the family money." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh, well then it should be interesting." Seras said with a smile.

"We will see." Alucard gazed out the window.

"What will we do when we get there?"

"I need to wake up the vampire servants. They have been asleep for over a hundred years." He replied.

"Okay."

Seras gazed out the window and watched the clouds reveal the full moon. The light shined down on her and she smiled. Eva as a human she had preferred night time over the day light hours. There was just something so calming about the moon and the sliver light it gave off. Of course she did love a good sun set and sun rise.

She began to think about what would happened when they got to the castle. Alucard would surly claim his title back as king, but where would that leave her? Would she be a princess because he was her sire or would she just be a close acquaintance and friend? Would there be other Lords and Ladies of a court of some kind.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the carriage stopping. She perked up as the door opened and one of the servants opened the door.

"We have arrived."

Seras made her way out and Alucard followed. The two servants unloaded their belongings and took them inside the front entrance iron doors of the castle.

"Come." Alucard made his way through the doors and Seras followed.

She stopped as soon as she was in the main hall. It was amazing. Marble floors covered with a blood red carpet leading to a grand staircase. At the top of the grand stairs it split in two different directions to make a wrap around balcony with exits at each end. Columns held the balcony up, which were decorated with the family crest and pictures hung under the railing.

There were two black iron doors at the top of the grand staircase that Seras assumed was either the throne room or a ball room. They both had a dragon design, the red eyes seemed to bore into her as she stared at them. Behind the grand staircase was another set of black double doors that could have been either the throne room or ball room.

Huge crystal chandeliers lit the room with the help of torches hung along the columns. There were multiple side doors on the first floor that led to staircases and different parts of the castle.

She watched as Alucard stood in the middle of the room looked around. Remembering the last time he had been there. Seras decided to change clothes and her shadows came to life. They surrounded her as she phased. As the shadows vanished her dress appeared.

The main part of the gown was made from a lightweight onyx black velvet material. The middle panel, going from the chest to the floor, was made with a red taffeta that had a black velvet detail. The sleeves came down to the wrists, flared out and down with the same red and black design. The back was a corset style that went the length of her spine. The chest was a sweat heart neckline.

A black choker necklace with a red ruby appeared around her throat with matching red earrings. Her hair became longer and flowed down just below her butt, some of her spiky hair still remained at the top of her head.

Her twin swords and gun went into one of her suitcase and would be there when she opened it.

As this was going on Alucard had still not moved from the center of the room. The change had only taken about ten seconds. She came up behind and him and cleared her throat. He turned as he was brought out of his inner thoughts.

As his gaze landed on Seras his eyes widened.

"Seras?" he asked.

"I thought I would wear something that would match our new home. And this feels better than the suit I was wearing." She explained with a smirk at his shock expression.

"It suit you…." He said with small smile. His shadows appeared around him, as they vanished he was no longer wearing the red trench coat, fedora red hat or the orange glasses. Instead he wore the black armor and cape of his zero release state. The gold hilted sword strapped to his waist. He did not have the small mustache or light beard this time but his younger looking face.

Seras eyes widened at his changed appearance. He looked like every part of the prince he used to be.

"You're not going to use your Romanian accent are you?" she asked as he smirked.

"I will if you want me to." He replied that accent.

She blushed slightly, "Uh… your normal voice is fine."

"Very well. Come. It is time we wake the vampires." He said as he turned to one of first side door on the right of the main hall.

She followed him down the torch lit stairway and came to a large door at the bottom. Alucard opened the door and stepped into the dark room. It was a crypt of at least forty beds, all held a dried up corpse of a vampire.

She watched as Alucard went around and gave five drops of blood to each body and surrounded them with his shadows. Slowly flesh and hair appeared and grew over the almost skeleton bodies. They began to rise slowly. Once all of them were awake and coherent, Alucard gave them a rundown of what had happened in the years he had been gone. Once that was over he ordered them to begin their duties as if he had never been captured.

He moved to another door at the back of the room and Seras followed.

"Who are these?" she asked as she stared at the six bodies.

"These are the royal family personal servants." Alucard replied as he set to work.

The personal servants all stood before her and Alucard and bowed.

"My Lord." They said in unison.

Alucard also told them about what had happened to him. After that he turned to the three females and Seras.

"These will be your personal servants. They will do anything you ask them too." He explained.

Seras was shocked. She got her own servants.

"Uh… well, thank you." She replied.

The three females came up to Seras and bowed.

"My Lady." They said.

"Please…. Seras will be fine."

"But my La…." One said.

"Call me Seras… please." She said.

"As you wish, my name is Tina." Tina was a dark brown hair woman who appeared to be in her mid- thirties.

"I am Kate." She was a blond and looked to be in her early twenties.

"My name is Selena." Selena was a black haired woman looking around thirty years old.

"Seras Victoria." She said with a smile.

"Come. Let us return to the main hall. I will give you a tour of the castle." Alucard said to Seras as he put his hand on her shoulder.

The group made their way back to the main hall. Alucard turned to the servants.

"Prepare our rooms for the night. Seras will have the suit across from mine."

"Of course You're Majesty." They all bowed, turned to walk up the grand staircase and turned to the right stairway and disappeared behind a large door.

"We will start in the throne room." He said and led her up the grand staircase to the double doors and pushed them open.

At the end of the room there sat a black wooden throne on top of a raised platform with five steps with a red carpet leading from it to the entrance. Columns and archways made up the room. Banners with the family crest hung from the raptors and behind the throne. Pictures of past Kings and Queens lined the walls leading to the throne. Red drapes hung on the wall behind the throne. A back dragon design was built into the area right in front of the steps leading to the throne.

Seras' eyes were so wide she thought they would pop out of her head. The room was like a dark fairy tail. She made her way to the throne as Alucard followed behind with a smirk. She walked up the steps and turned around as she stopped in front of the throne. She gazed down at Alucard as he stopped at the bottom of the steps and gazed into her eyes.

They locked eyes and something silent passed between them and Alucard smiled at her. He made his way up the steps and kneeled before her and held out his hand to her.

Seras eyes widened. What was he doing?

She slowly brought her hand up to his and place it in his lightly. He closed his armored hand around hers softly. Seras felt a burst of shadow appear around her head and looked at him with confusion. Once they vanished she reached up to her head and felt something woven into her hair.

She gasped as she realized what it was.

"A-Alucard!?" Seras asked shocked.

"You make a wonderful royal Seras. A true…..princess." _Queen…. _He said softly as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Alucard…" she whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Her dead heart beat shot up as she blushed.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. He released her hand and the crown vanished from her head.

"Let us continue to tour." He said as he turned and made his way to the exit.

Seras followed behind him silently thinking.

_"__What was that?"_

* * *

><p>"This is your bed chambers. Instead of just a bed you have a sitting room and an on sweat bathroom. Plus the bedroom." Alucard said at the end of the tour.<p>

It was around three o'clock now and they were turning in early to sleep. During their tour a servant had come and told Alucard that the other Lords and Ladies of the Vampire Court were coming the next night. He had explained that the court had been watching over his castle and the other workings of the vampire race. Making sure that the vampires were not discovered by the whole world. Running their own lands and other things that Alucard would explained later.

"Inside your servant should already have night wear and the sheets changed." Alucard continued.

"Okay." Seras replied as he gaze at him.

"Good day."

"Good day Alucard." She replied as he turned to his door.

"….Wait." she said and he stopped and turned toward her.

She took a breath, "Should I call you My Lord or just Alucard?"

He looked at her, "When it is just us call me Alucard. When in the presence of other My Lord or any other title."

She nodded but still made no move to her door.

"Seras…."

She moved quickly and put her hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed his right cheek softly.

"Good day…. Alucard." _Vlad….._

She disappeared behind her chamber door.

"Good day….. my dear." He whispered with a soft look and vanished into his bed room.

After the servants had gone Seras slayed in her coffin like bed and closed her eyes. As she slipped into the sleep of the undead, her thoughts were filled of questions.

_What would happen in the days to come?_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- I am so sorry for not updating sooner! You can yell at me if you want! I had a family issue and plus life got in the way of my updating. However I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I am not going to make promises with up-dating because I always fail when I set a timeline for the next chapter. <strong>

**I also am a fan of Twilight. I have read all the books and own most of the movies. Renesmee is one of my favorite characters! I felt sorry for Rosalie because she could not have a child of her own.**

**There is a link on my profile if you want to see the dress Seras' was wearing!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! **

**crimson dragonX**


	4. Meeting and Infinity

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**I don't own Hellsing and never will.**

**I also do not own Naruto! **

**Thank you to- Sasha88, zolmana, ayelen rock, MateusMT, lavanderbunny, and Blackravens5 who reviewed last chapter! It made my day! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seras woke up the next night to Selene calling her name. Seras lifted her coffin bed lid up and stood.<p>

"It is time to get up Seras. It is just after sunset." The servant said with a smile.

"Thank you Selene." Seras moved toward the bathroom, to take a shower. As she washed her body Seras thought back to everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

Being freed from Alucard, Integra's death and funeral. Arriving at the castle and exploring it. Now she was a full vampire. Her powers were stronger than ever. She suspected that they would grow more when she fed from humans more often.

In fact she was hungry now that she thought about it.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a black robe she phased into her black skin tight outfit with her swords.

"Are we allowed to hunt around here?" she asked Selene.

"Yes, animals for now. We need to gain the humans trust before we feed on them." Selene responded as she made the bed.

"Where is Lord Alucard?" Seras asked.

"I believe he is making preparations for the upcoming meeting tonight." Selene stood and bowed, "I will take my leave now."

"Alright. Thank you." Seras said with a smile.

When she was alone Seras made her way to the double door balcony that overlooked the garden court yard, and beyond the mountains and forests of Transylvania.

She looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. The stars were shinning like diamonds on a black velvet back drop. She looked out at the forest and expanded her senses and tried to detect an animal she could hunt.

She opened a portal and walked through it to the forest. When she stepped onto the cool grass she stopped and looked around. Instead of hunting in her human form she phased into her animal familiar that was a blood red wolf with silver eyes. She was about twice the size of a regular wolf. She sniffed the air caught a scent of an animal.

She raised her head and howled at the moon. The hunt was on.

* * *

><p>At the sound of a howl of a wolf Alucard turned to the direction of where it had come from. He made his way silently through the dense forest. After a few minutes he came to a clearing where a massive red wolf was digging its teeth into a deer as the animal flailed around, trying to get away.<p>

The wolf was no ordinary animal, he realized with mild surprise. He spread his mind out and caught the wolf's thoughts.

_"__Hungry….so hungry…" _

It was Seras. She had awakened her animal familiar and she had not told him.

When the deer was drained dry Seras let go and licked her lips. Her eyes changed from a dull red to a more lively crimson from her feeding. He watched as she stretched and then raised her head and howled.

_"__What a beautiful sound."_ He thought with a smile.

**"****Thank you." **A voice said into his mind. His eyes widened. He had not put up his mental walls and Seras was able to speak to him.

"I did not know you had your animal familiar. That is wonderful." He said out loud as he made his way to Seras.

**"****You did not ask." **She responded with a smile, or she tried. It really looked like she was baring her teeth at him.

Seras walked over to him and seemed as if she was stalking after him. Her fangs bared and she was crouched down, her tail swishing behind her.

"What are you doing young Seras?" he asked with a smirk.

**"****Playing."** She said with a small snarl of fake fierceness.

She pounced and caught him of guard. She knocked him down and he landed on his back with Seras' claws digging into the ground right above his shoulders. She snarled at him but he knew she was not serous. He could see the playfulness in her eyes.

At first he thought that her personality would disgust him, like it did when he first turned her. She was always refusing blood and that happy, innocent aspect of her was annoying to him. Now though he found he liked that about her. He had never really paid attention to her body, now through when he thought about her feminine curves, he found himself staring a little long than necessary. It was not a totally lustful feeling but he found her beautiful and attractive.

Was it because after thirty years he missed her?

Of course she was more mature and had accepted her nature as a vampire now, a master of the night. A No-Life Queen.

Seras stared at Alucard with wide eyes. His face was soft and there was a warm look within his eyes as he stared at her, lost in thought.

_"__What is he thinking?"_

She was brought out of her thoughts as Alucard vanished in a swirl of shadow, only to reappear a few yards away in his own animal form.

A black wolf with red eyes.

He was slightly larger than her but not by much. He raised his head and howled, Seras walked over to him and joined him. Their voices lifted into the air as they sang to the crescent moon shinning down on them.

A truly beautiful sound.

* * *

><p>It was later that night and Seras was back in her room, getting ready for the meeting with Alucard and the vampire council.<p>

"I think you should wear what you had on when you arrived here. That dress was beautiful." Kate said with a smile.

"Sure, why not." Seras went over to her black wardrobe and picked out the black and red dress.

Kate moved to the jewelry box and picked out the red ruby choker and red earrings. A dark sliver ring with three rubies on top went on her right middle finger.

"The Lord wanted you to have this for tonight's meeting." Selene said as she handed a box to Seras.

She went over to her bed and took the lid off and gasped. Inside was a silver crown with a red ruby heart in the center. Smaller diamond hearts made up the rest of the crown. It was a princess sized crown that at the ends were combs to help secure it into her hair.

"It's amazing." She whispered softly and the other females smiled.

"Alright it almost time for the meeting. The Lords and Ladies will already be in the grand meeting hall as will His Majesty."

"Here put this cape on." Selene said as she made Seras stand. She put the cape over Seras shoulders and buttoned the sliver twin dragon clasps together at the center point where the edges of her collar bones met. Selene smoothed out any wrinkles in the cape and stood back to look at her work.

"Now the crown." Kate said as she lightly combed the crown into Seras hair, smoothing it out once she was done.

Tina's eyes came unfocused for a few seconds, "It is time."

When they got to the closed doors of the meeting room Seras took a breath, even if it was not needed. It helped calm her down a little.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"I guess…" Seras replied.

"Remember you are of Lord Alucard's blood. Be confident, stared at them and purposely look away. Be dominate. Don't let their age or power scare you." Tina said with a serious tone, and nod of her head.

"Okay…. I can do this." Seras eyes glowed crimson and her fangs lengthened as she stood up straight and opened the doors by herself.

"She is here M'Lord." Tina said with a bow as she and the other two servants followed behind Seras in a triangle formation.

"Good. At my side Seras Victoria." Alucard commanded as he looked toward her.

Seras moved with silent and graceful steps to her former master.

"M'Lord…" she with a small curtsy and a smirk only he could see and he smirked back.

An empty chair was placed at his side and he motioned for her to sit. She slowly sat as her cape reviled her beautiful dress. Seras looked around the large table and counted twenty people. Ten of them were the other Counts and Countesses of the council, the rest Seras guest were their mates.

One woman as the end of the table was glaring at her. Seras looked at her and her eyes widened slightly.

Lucy Westerna was staring at her. She was actually real!?

**"****Yes, Seras. She was changed by another vampire who was a fledgling of mine as my time as Dracula. Stoker was wrong thinking I turned her." **Alucard voice said within her mind.

**"****Really? Huh well this is surprising… but why is she staring at me?" **

**"****Maybe she thinks you are a threat to her." **He replied with amusement.

**"****A threat to what?" **

**"****She wants my attention and you are in the way." **He explained.

**"****So I am in the way of her coming onto you."** she side glanced at him to see him smirking.

**"****Yes."**

"Lord Dracula who is this?" a male vampire with black hair asked.

"This is my former fledgling Seras Victoria. I turned her when I was in the service of the Hellsing family." Alucard replied.

"You will not call me by that name. Call me Alucard." He commanded.

"Then what does she get to call you?" Lucy asked with a look at Seras.

"I call him Lord Alucard or M'lord." She responded.

"What is your relationship to him?" Lucy asked.

"….He is my former master and the person who saved my life by offering me a new one. Nothing more." Seras said sternly, even though she felt a twinge of sadness in her heart for some reason as she said that.

Alucard heard the tiny waver in her voice as she said the last part but did not comment on it. Apparently no one else noticed.

"Back to the main topic. We have had reports of some of the lower class vampires being destroyed around the world. America, Europe, the Middle East, South Africa. The reports are of humans killing them with improved weapons designed to kill vampires." Victor an elder of the council said from beside Alucard.

"Improved weapons…" Seras said quietly.

"What is it Seras?" Alucard asked.

"Forgive me Lord…." Seras said to the elder.

"Victor."

"Forgive me Lord Victor but did these humans have vampires working for them?" she asked.

"What!?" he said with a glare.

"I mean fake vampires. Did they smell different from traditionally turned ones?" she explained.

"Reports did say they did smell like a rioting corpse." He said with a sigh.

Seras and Alucard's eyes widened and they exchanged a look.

**"****Could it be?" **she asked.

**"****It is possible. Your mission report did say that new enemy was working on something more than just improved freak vampires. It could be that these new weapons could be it." **He responded.

"Right before Integra Hellsing died I went on a mission and encountered a more advanced freak vampire. In his blood memories I saw that the people who did that to him was working on something else, but the memories did not show me what it was. It could be that the new weapons your scouts encountered, are the same weapons mentioned in the freaks memories." Seras explained with a hard expression.

"You could be right young one." Victor said, "I will have more scouts look into it."

"Do we know the name of this group?" Alucard asked.

"They call themselves Infinity." A female said.

"If they think they can kill vampires then they are sadly mistaken. We will crush them and bathe in their blood." Alucard's insane smile spreading across his face.

It made most of the vampires stiffen but Seras just smirked. That was her former master alright. Always excited with the chance of a fight.

"I believe that is all Lord Alucard." Victor said.

"Very well. Get out." He commanded.

Seras was confused. She thought they were going to talk about what had been going on while he was enslaved to the Hellsing family?

"We already have. You did not need to hear it. You came in at the end of the meeting." Alucard said out loud as the vampires left the room.

Lucy looked back and bared her fangs at Seras and glared. Seras did the same and hissed.

"Calm yourself my dear. She is no threat. You could take her down." Alucard said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm… I don't like her." Seras said with a small glare.

"I know….. That crown suits you." He said as he stared at it.

Seras turned toward him and smiled," Thank you for letting me us it. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome…. You may go. I some things I need to do tonight." He said as he bowed to her.

"Alright I will see you later." Seras curtsied to him, turned around and vanished around the corner of the doorway.

"Goodnight….. My Queen." He whispered once he was sure she was well out of ear shot. A warm feeling enveloped his chest as he said it and smiled. He vanished in a swirl of darkness, going to his study.

* * *

><p>"Targets have been silenced." A voice said over the radio.<p>

"Good. You have done well. Return to base."

The man cut off the connection and sat back in his seat, a glass of wine in hand. He was the leader of Infinity.

His name, Alex Cross.

The room was bear and only lit by torches along the walls. A single throne-like chair sat at the back of the room. The Infinity symbol with two swords crossing each other was on a banner behind him. The symbol was black with the banner being white.

He had started the group when his wife and children were killed by vampires in their home on the boarder of England. He had been twenty-five at the time, that had been ten years ago. Now at the age of thirty- five he finally had enough resources and money to kill all vampires.

His destiny was to kill all of the vampire's race and he was going to do it. He came from a long line of vampire hunters. He was going to continue what his ancestors set out to do hundreds of years ago.

The Vatican was backing him up on some of the research and donating money. He had an army of men, both fake vampires and humans.

The weapons he had developed were bullets that contained a liquid substance that could kill a vampire. He also had body army suits being made.

"Master!" a voice yelled as the person ran into the room and kneeled before Cross.

"What is it?"

"We have just received word the Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing has died. It happened three days ago. Her secret vampire has been freed from the Hellsing line with the death of it last true heir." The man said.

"It was about time she died. Good. I want all the preparations done within three months. Get out." Cross said with a smirk. The messenger left him alone.

His time had come. He was going to destroy the vampire race.

The major blow would be with the death of the Vampire King.

* * *

><p>Seras found herself in the grand ballroom about two hours after the meeting. She made her way over to the piano and sat down. Her fingers lightly moved over the keys as she decided on what to play.<p>

Finally she sat up straight and began to play a new one she leaned a few months ago. She fell in love with it when she watched the anime Naruto.

It was Itachi Uchiha's theme song. She actually cried when she heard it and understood his background. He was her favorite character from the show.

The song was a little fast paced but she decided to make it slow. Her fingers drifted across the keys. She lost herself within the song but did notice when another presence entered the room. She continued to play as Alucard sat down on the piano bench.

He watched her as she concentrated on the piano keys. He saw a piece of her hair move in front of her face and he impulsively brought his hand up and moved it back behind her ear. His knuckle brushing her temple and cheek with a soft touch.

She stopped playing as the song came to an end. She turned to him and smiled, "How was that?"

"Perfect… Itachi would be honored." He teased her because he knew how much she liked the character. She blushed and hit him on the shoulder lightly.

"Mean." She got up and he followed her with his eyes.

She looked around the ball room and a small glare came over her face.

"What is it?" Alucard asked as he made his way over to her.

"Did you ever have a dance or a ball here?"

Alucard was puzzled, "Not many, In first life or my undead one. When my father was king he would have a few to keep my mother happy but that was it."

"Hm… can we have one!?" Seras asked as she looked at him with big eyes and her bottom lip in a small pout. She had her hands clasped together under her chin as she gazed at him. Her eyes were shinning with emotion. She looked like a little girl asking for a pony for her birthday.

How could he say no to that?

"….. Alright" he answered with a sigh.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed as she hugged him faster than he could react. She tightened her hold around his neck and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Before he could do anything she let go and ran out of the room screaming how it was going to be the best dance in the history of dances.

Alucard watched her go and smirked. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we are in the right place?" a man in black clothes asked as he and his partner looked around the cave they were in.<p>

"Yea, boss said this was it." the other man replied.

"Well I don't see a vampire anywhere."

"Would you shut the hell up!?"

"Seriously, Jack, boss got it wrong!"

"Who said it was a vampire?" Jack asked as he looked around the cave.

"What do you mean?"

"Cross said it was a mythical creature that was here."

"So… a vampire."

"No…. Mike….. a dragon." Jack said.

Mike started to laugh, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Dragons are not real!"

"We thought vampires were fake but we were wrong." Jack said with a glare.

"You actually believe….. What is that!?" Mike yelled as he looked ahead of him.

An iron door was at the end of the tunnel and it had a dragon carved into it. Red eyes stared at them. Freezing them with fear.

Both men moved toward the door and Jack grabbed the handle. The door slid open with a groan of protest. The humans moved into the room. The room was carved out of rock and at the end of the room was a throne like chair.

A figure sat in the chair, unmoving.

"Is that…"

"Shut up." Jack hissed as he pulled out his gun and move toward the figure.

It had taken them two hours to find this place. They were somewhere in Romania in the mountains. After hours of going through all the twists and turns, even some hidden traps, they had finally found what they were looking for.

Jack stood over the figure. His flashlight illuminating the figure. The body had grey hair that fell over its face and a pale complexion. The person was dressed in a black full body suit, with a cape hanging off its shoulders.

Jack moved to pick up its head and gazed at the shrunken in face. It was a woman in her early twenties. She looked very thin but other than that it looked as if she had died a few hours before.

"SHIT!" Mike tripped over a rock and fell to his knees, causing blood to appear just under his shorts.

"You idiot!" jack yelled as he turned toward his partner, letting go of the woman head.

He did not see her eyes flutter or her nose twitch at the smell of fresh blood.

"Sorry, it's dark in here!" Mike said as he got up.

"Come on… this is not it. Just an unfortunate soul." Jack said as he made his way to the door.

"Fine…." Mike said as he followed.

Suddenly a gust of air moved through the room and the door slam shut. Jack fell on his back and scrambled to get up. He could not see or hear a thing. After about twenty seconds the air died away and he stood up.

"What was that!?" he yelled as he turned to Mike.

His partner was nowhere to be found. His gun and flashlight laid on the floor.

"Mike!?" he yelled, "Where are you!"

There was a laugh and he looked toward the chair to see nothing. The woman was gone.

"Sorry but I am afraid your friend is univaliable." A female voice said behind him and Jack turned to see the dead woman leaning on the door.

"Where…. What did you do!?" Jack yelled as he pointed his gun at the woman.

"The same thing that is about to happen to you…" she replied and moved faster than he could keep up with. A solid mass collided into him and Jack skidded across the floor.

He looked up and froze.

A dragon stood before him, with its teeth bared…. blood dripping from them. Yellow eyes stared at him with amusement.

The last thing he saw was the dragon's teeth biting into his neck. Darkness took over his vision.

The dragon dropped the dead body on the floor. She looked over to the other body that was behind the chair she had sat in. She had drained them both dry.

It had appeared that the humans had found where she rested. She needed to contact Alucard and fast.

She disappeared in a tornado of fire.

The war was on.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- I hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Yes, the dragon is my OC and you will find out her name in the next chapter! She is my OC from my other story called, The Guardian. It is a Naruto fanfiction! Please check it out if you have the time! **

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and put this story as a favorite! XD**

**If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I will try to answer them!**

**crimson dragonX**


End file.
